


Inscription

by bladewielder05



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Betrayal, Darkness, Different Forms, F/M, Family Secrets, Friendship, Human Experimentation, Lies, Not a rewrite, Original Character(s), Secret Identity, Slow To Update, With a little bit of the Manga, World Travel, based on the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladewielder05/pseuds/bladewielder05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worlds' only hope against the approaching darkness is the protection of a Keyblade warrior. Some worlds are luckier than others as the current Keyblade wielder is able to lock their hearts before the Heartless took over. However, before Sora even came to each world, a boy arrives there first. Chosen by a Keyblade with the strange power to record enemies, Seiko finds himself fighting against the Heartless with two new friends. As he continues to travel the worlds in search of his sister and a king, Seiko learns about his past and the secrets his sister kept from him all these years.</p><p>He has no choice but to keep fighting, unknowing of the conflicts to come and the danger he will bring. For how can a Keyblade survive when it cannot lock a world's heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inscription

**Author's Note:**

> At a first glance, this does look like a rewrite of Sora's adventure with my own "unique OCs". It's not. Trust me on this. Although it shares a lot of similarities with the plot of Kingdom Hearts, it's more of an add-on to the series than a replacement. Hope you guys stick around long enough for me to show you that.

_Significant things are made of insignificant factors. Some people believe themselves to be more significant than others, and others believe themselves to be more insignificant than some people. Can the insignificant change their ways to become a significant? One that can change the world?_

_…I doubt it…_

The sixteen-year-old boy stopped walking. A weak breeze tried to urge him on, blowing his light, blue jacket and dark, black hair forward. He kept his hands in the pocket of his two-layered pants as he waited for the breeze to die down. Or, perhaps, he was thinking about the thought that stole his mind. Either way, his distractions kept him from noticing two other boys hiding behind a neighborhood tree. They grinned at each other before creeping up to the other boy.

"Yo, Seiko!" the taller boy wrapped his arm around Seiko's neck. He grinned from ear-to-ear, "How you've been?"

Seiko feebly tried to pry the other's arm away. He knew trouble was brewing. Trouble always brewed whenever Itachi was involved. As was Seiko's nature, he wanted no part of it. He had a bad feeling that it had something to do with his sister. The boy heard from his peers that Nori was, apparently, the cutest girl in their grade. What does that make him then? "What do you want, Itachi?"

"Come on! What's wrong with friends wanting to hang out?" Itachi shook Seiko's shoulder. His smaller friend nodded in complete agreement.

"Yeah! What's wrong with wanting to hang out?"

"Shut up, Taro," Itachi snapped. He looked back at Seiko, "Well?"

The boy finally lifted Itachi's arm away from his neck. He backed off a few paces. "Stay away," Seiko turned and ran off, leaving the two boys in the dust. He ran off so suddenly that they didn't have time to react. After four seconds of inactivity, the two boys started to run after Seiko. By this time, the boy had gone a bit more than half a block and was still running.

"You better get back here, Seiko!" Itachi's voice was no longer friendly. Loud and threatening, it made chills run down Seiko's spine. He sped up his pace to avoid confrontation. The boy was already fast enough, but panic resulted an increase in speed. He sent autumn leaves flying into the air. They fluttered down, only to be picked up again by the strong wind. Down the empty sidewalk, Seiko finally reached his house. Without slowing down, the boy bounded up the stairs and slammed the door shut behind him. Seiko breathed a sigh of relief among the hard panting from his run.

"Seiko? Is that you?" long, black hair streamed from behind the girl who magically appeared in front of the boy. The sixteen-year-old girl looked at her twin with concern. "Was it Itachi again?" she asked warily. She was familiar with the talk amongst the boys herself. She also knew that most of them tried to reach her through her younger brother, no matter how much she or he disliked it. Itachi was one of the more persistent ones, constantly trying to get Seiko to ask his sister for him.

Seiko ran a hand through his black hair. He avoided his twin's gaze, sealing his lips. That was all Nori needed to confirm her suspicions. She sighed in resignation. Her brother wasn't one of the more assertive people. Maybe that was why the boys kept calling for him.

"Seiko, one of these days, you're going to have to show that idiot who's boss. Why do you keep running away from him?" she scolded. Her twin continued to stand in silence as she rained lecture after lecture on his ears. Even though she lectured him almost once everyday, Nori always managed to find some new fault within her brother to scold. After her fourth lecture, she gave another sigh. "Go change. Dinner's almost ready."

The boy nodded his understanding. Placing his shoes on the rack, he donned his blue slippers to walk in his house. Nori had returned to the kitchen where a delicious smell rose from. Seiko paused for a moment, taking in the sweet aroma. Then he turned to the left towards his room. After a busy day today, Seiko was looking forward to the meal Nori had prepared. He decided to care for his garden right after he was done with dinner. He had to do something about his plants to prevent them from blowing away. Already, the gentle breeze from before beat against the window panels as a malevolent wind.

…

Meradee watched his friend, a tall, golden-hair boy, with interest. The boy ran towards one of his targets, his cestus gleaming in the afternoon sun. He slashed at the wood, each carved in the shape of a man, with blinding speed. Passing the last wooden doll, the boy stood up from his kneeling position. Each doll fell in one way or another; one fell from a large diagonal slash while another broke in multiple pieces. Meradee smirked a bit.

"Too iffy, Aslan. Work on it," he called from his position in the water. Aslan scratched his head, smiling sheepishly at his old friend.

"You're right, Meradee. Maybe I'm not cut out for this."

The boy mentally berated himself for his lack of tact. Even though he knew that Aslan easily downgraded himself on the slightest notion, he still teased him about the finer points of his already expert skills. Nobody else in his clan could match his speed or strength. Precision and consistency was another matter. The teenager could chop up an enemy in a million pieces while simply paper-cutting another enemy in the same battle.

"You know you're good enough, Aslan. Don't worry about it," he said offhandedly, waving a lazy hand in the air. The boy smiled at his friend's support. He tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"Aren't you going to practice, Meradee?"

The boy sighed. He rose from the water, his purple hair clinging to his back. He held up his smooth, golden lyre. Meradee strummed a few keys, moving his slender fingers towards the dolls that Aslan didn't demolish. A bolt of lightning struck one. A gravity ball crumpled the next. Ice froze the last doll solid. Meradee smiled smugly at Aslan, "I think that'll do."

The tall boy shrugged, the smile still on his face, "Suit yourself. But still," his face turned serious, "we have to get ready. Especially when we find him."

Meradee's smile disappeared as he nodded his agreement. This wasn't a situation to joke about. They couldn't afford it, not if they wanted to keep everybody safe. "We can't let Darkness get to the other worlds. Let's hope he'll have what it takes."

…

"Nori?! Nori?! Where are you?!" Seiko slammed the door that led to his twin's room. He hurried to the kitchen, the living room, anywhere his sister might be. Not only did she fail to turn up, the wind started to blow even harder. Seiko found no other choice but to look outside. His eyes roamed the skies, accessing the dark orb floating above his town. Seiko couldn't believe it. Somehow it had gotten bigger the last few minutes.

The boy ran down the street, hoping to find his sister. He didn't know where she could have gone. After dinner, Seiko had gone outside to tend to his garden. The storm suddenly came out of nowhere, causing him to go into the shed to get a covering for his plants. When he came back, he saw the dark orb. Seiko could feel the dark energy emitting from it and knew right away that it wasn't an ordinary storm. That's when he went to search for his missing sister.

Dirt blew in his face, causing him to shut his eyes to protect from the scratchiness of it all. He covered his face with his arm, allowing him some time to open his eyes and see the world. A strange movement caught his eye. As he turned to look at it, he realized with a jolt that it was a moving shadow. However nothing was casting that shadow. From the ground it rose. Antennas twitched, yellow eyes searched. The black, ant-like creature seemed to get its bearings for a moment before jumping at Seiko. The boy quickly dodged the thing. He automatically stabbed the creature with his gardening spade. His eyes widened in surprise as his temporary weapon didn't damage the creature in one bit. The black ant landed on the ground. It turned around and attempted to attack Seiko one more time.

Seiko knew that he couldn't simply block with his spade, so he dodged the creature once again. He danced to the side to put space between him and the unknown. Once it landed on the ground again, it turned to Seiko once more. This time, more ant-like creatures rose from the ground. The boy switched his attention from creature to creature, trying to gauge his enemies' attacks. Two of them twitched a bit before jumping for another strike. Three others dashed forward, their claws poised for a slash. Overwhelmed by the numbers with a useless weapon to depend on, the boy instinctively covered his face with his arms crossed.

He waited for death, or something the like, to come. Instead of the blackness, a white light shone from his right hand. Seiko peeked from behind his arms to find the next surprise of the day. His gardening spade flashed a blindingly light. The ant-like creatures backed off, shielding their yellow eyes from the light. The light soon disappeared to reveal a strange weapon in Seiko's hand in place of his spade.

Shaped like a large key, its hand guard formed a curved, diamond-shaped, blue shield, protecting the wielder's hand from attacks. A small, sky circle accented with silver was inscribed on the shield. Darker blue lines formed a heart in the middle of the circle, slowing breathing with life. The white blade of the weapon split into two, finally connecting at the end to form a circle. Inside the circle was a strange shape floating up and down. It looked like a blue, heart-shaped flower. Similar, dark blue lines covered the weapon, creating a digital and technological feel to it.

Seiko actually stopped to admire the new weapon he now held in his hands. A word suddenly crossed his mind: _Keyblade_.

"Keyblade?" he wandered out loud. The Keyblade jerked forward, catching the boy off-guard. It slashed through one of the ant-like creatures. Seiko blinked rapidly in confusion as the dark creature disappeared. A pink object, the heart of the creature, floated upwards, disappearing soon after.

His Keyblade's lines glowed brightly. Even the circle on the built-in shield was glowing. Now that Seiko knew that he had some type of means to protect himself, he steeled himself for battle. Holding the weapon with one hand, he charged forward at the creatures. They seemed to have lost their initial fright as they charged in blindly. Seiko quickly cut his way through them. He held his Keyblade in a two-hand grip to make a downward stroke towards one creature. He quickly let go to beat another creature away. As quickly as they attacked, the dark creatures disappeared.

Seiko took that moment to catch his breath. His Keyblade continued to glow. He looked at it in awe. Then, a small column of light floated from the circle on the shield. Seiko held it faced-up. The column of light fused into a small shape. In flash of white, the column became a small version of the creature Seiko just defeated. Above it was the word _Registered_. From there, words appeared below the circle. The boy began to read the inscription:

_Shadow, the most basic and weakest of Heartless. It is able to sink into the ground and rise again to attack its enemies with its sharp claws. People with little darkness in their hearts often form these creatures._

"That's what that creature was?" Seiko thought to himself. He closed his eyes to focus his thoughts. So those things were Shadows…but then…what's a Heartless? He had never heard of the name before nor has he ever seen one. Well…now he did. The boy looked back at the words. His heart leaped a bit when he reread the last line. People could become those things? Did that mean that his sister had become that?! Impossible! He refused to believe it.

Now armed with a weapon that could hit those things, Seiko wasn't afraid to move forward. He ran down the streets, hoping to see for some sign. The path was oddly empty, Seiko's anxiety growing with step. Why wasn't there anyone around? He stopped dead in his tracks. His heart leaped into his throat. What if those creatures…killed them? As soon that thought formed, Seiko shook it away. He couldn't afford to think of that right now! He had to keep his head together, not break down in emotions.

His Keyblade wavered a bit. Seiko looked at it curiously. He raised it slightly. It moved on its own. The boy relaxed his grip, following its directions. It finally stopped. Seiko gulped when he noticed that it was pointing in the way he just came from. Were there…Shadows over there? If his Keyblade pointed that way…he had to trust it. Seiko sprinted back. The Keyblade wavered again. It jerked to the side, aimed towards his house. Seiko's heart leaped again.

"Nobody's in there…" he whispered but went inside anyways. He tried not to get his hopes up. The house was as empty as he had left it. Despite that Seiko searched the rooms again. He tried Nori's room first.

When he opened the door, he was astonished to find a black keyhole on her floor. When did that get there? He had never seen that before in his life, even though he visited his sister's room several times. Did his sister know about it? Even if she did, she wasn't here to tell him. So what was he supposed to do about it?

"Do you know?" he asked his Keyblade. The weapon seemed to droop, as if saddened by a fact that only it knew. Seiko started a bit, afraid that he may have offended his own weapon…somehow. "I-I-I'll figure something out!" as those words left his mouth, Seiko heard a strange crackling noise. Bits of ceiling fell on him, causing him to look up. This time, he really started in surprise.

A large, dark gray figure lifted the roof clear of the house. Muscular with a heart-shaped hole in its abdominal area, its head was covered in twisted, black tentacles. On its back were two small wings. Yellow eyes stared at Seiko as the figure tossed the roof aside.

"Wha…what the hell is that?!" Seiko yelled. It was a Heartless, he could guess as much. But rather than being something he could easily take out like those Shadows, this thing practically towered over his town's tallest building!

Seiko felt his Keyblade moving again. Without knowing the reasoning behind it, Seiko raised the weapon towards the Heartless. A ray of light shot from the tip of his Keyblade. It hit the dark being. A loud rumbling echoed through the area. Seiko's Keyblade began glowing again. He quickly looked at the small circle. A mini hologram of the creature appeared under the word _Registered_ :

_Dark Setter. A stronger version of a newly-made Heartless, Darkside. Though its power increased, it still uses the same methods as its ancestor. It summons gray Shadows, slightly more powerful than the regular black Shadows. The best way to defeat it is to strike the head._

"This helps, a lot," Seiko muttered to himself. "But how am I supposed to get to the top?" The Dark Setter answered that for him. Dark energy wrapped around the Heartless's fist. It raised it upward before bringing it down towards Seiko. The boy reacted swiftly, rolling out of the way. The attack practically demolished his whole house, leaving only Nori's room in contact. Seiko regained his feet. A pool of darkness formed where the first lay deep in the ground. Gray Shadows suddenly appeared, twitching this way and that.

Seiko made quick work of them with his Keyblade. Once the small fry was cleared, the boy jumped on the Dark Setter's hand. He ran up, careful with his footing. Thankfully, the Heartless stayed like that for a while. Seiko reached its shoulder when it pulled its fist out of the ground. It kneeled down, bending back to face the sky. An orb of dark energy formed in the middle of its empty heart. The boy sensed danger to his right, bringing his Keyblade up. A dark missile slammed into Seiko's shield. His knees buckled from the blow.

"It's strong," he thought to himself. He saw more missiles aimed at him. Holding his Keyblade in a two-hand grip, Seiko batted away the attacks. They flew in the opposite direction before exploding. The boy turned his attention back to Dark Setter's head. Seiko leapt forward and slashed at the Heartless's eyes. He jumped away, landing lithely on the ground. As he looked up, the Heartless seemed to be writhing in pain. Its knees buckled and it fell forward. Realizing that he was in line of the fall, Seiko sprinted away. His realization came a bit too late.

The Dark Setter's hand caught Seiko, pinning him down. Somehow the boy's Keyblade was free of the trap. Seiko naturally struggled. He felt something touched his cheek. He realized in horror that tendrils of darkness from the Dark Setter were wrapping around him. He struggled even harder. It was no use. The darkness kept coming.

"No! I don't want to be a Heartless!" Seiko finally yelled. "I won't be you!" That was his last breath before he fell into darkness's grasp.

…

"Meradee, look," Aslan pointed in the sky. The boy followed his friend's gaze. His eyes widened in shock as a star blinked once, twice, and disappeared. "Another world's disappeared," the golden-haired boy said sadly.

Meradee nodded in agreement, "No time to regret that. We still have to find him. Remember what he said?"

Aslan returned the nod, "Find the special Keyblade bearer and help him find the Keyholes of the worlds." The shorter boy patted his friend shoulder before continuing to walk. He stopped short in front of the doors of a brightly lit shop. He gave Aslan a thumbs-up and opened the door to one of the shops of Traverse Town.


End file.
